Leif Durian
Name: Leif Durian Age: 20 Gender: Male Occupation: If it needs doing, he’ll do it. As long as you pay him. Steals essentials (Clothes, food, water, medicine.) for survival. Residence: Homeless. Mingles and “works” at the street level, known in the slums. Appearance: Fairly average size and build. Wears random assortments of clothes, but prefers pants with many pockets and t-shirts, usually with a vest or jacket, and boots. Dark brown, almost black, hair and Hazel eyes. His skin is fairly tan, but people will still classify him as Caucasian and his hair is fairly short; only about an half-inch to an inch long. He normally tries to hide his eyes from people, but for no real reason. His posture is a little slumped and he tends to stretch or pop his limbs fairly often. Picture: Nope sorry Personality: Once a ambitious and happy young man, many losses have turned him downtrodden and pessimistic. Although he has many useful traits, he now scorns them as curses to the existence of people close to him. He is a good leader and is never afraid to stand next to his subordinates and carry out his own orders. He is a very captivating soul, who draws people close to him without any effort on his part and he is honorable enough to not take advantage of those who trust him. He believes in his core values above all else and if people fall into even on of those categories then he holds them in high regard. Respect, Honor, Responsibility, Loyalty, Courage, Honesty and Compassion. Though nowadays he tends to contradict himself to achieve his current goal. “I don’t care! This is what I believe is right, even if it is only for right now! No matter what happens later, I’m going to see this though to the end!” He has a very strong will, which has kept him alive through many hardships. In recent days he still carries out minor good deeds like giving his food and possessions away and will often offer advice to people willing to speak with him, but he no longer has any ambition to become attached to people. While he puts all he can into helping others, he has lost much of his reason to live and merely ambles on through life doing what he can to survive. His reactions to men and women tend to be different, often feeling more compassion towards a woman. He is almost impossible to anger by insulting or harassing him,(since he believes he deserves it) but if an insult is made about someone who has died or whom he has respect for, then he will instantly fly off the handle. Above all things he fears that good people will come to harm from his actions or that he will hurt anybody that gets emotionally close to him, maybe even going so far as to say he fears interaction itself. History: His younger years no longer matter, in fact most of his past has come to mean little to him. He was once the boss of a powerful, yet small, organization that loyally followed him, but the death of his loved one resulted in a complete breakdown. As a result all who followed him and looked up to him were either killed trying to uphold his ideals, or fell into despair at having their world torn down around them. When Leif was finally shaken from his stupor it was too late and he was left with almost nothing and nobody. Blaming himself for the damage that had come to pass, he is now only kept alive by a will to live on for those who trusted him. Skills: Despite easily earning followers, Leif is deceptively powerful for his size. He does not use brute strength, but uses his opponent’s weaknesses to his advantage. He can resolve a difficult obstacle in a short amount of time and has a very analytical mind. On top of those his body is incredibly resilient and short of massive blood loss or a near fatal wound, he will not yield when he has a goal. Category: People